


static

by freyjaa



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flying, Hurt/Comfort, Mutant Powers, Storms, X-Men AU - Freeform, and alaska hates her powers, i think we know where this is going, readers can read this without having seen x men, so... sharon is storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyjaa/pseuds/freyjaa
Summary: Alaska is stuck at a school for mutants, but it's kind of hard to have mutant pride when you hate your powers. Sharon helps with that.Until, of course, she wants to take Alaska flying with her.
Relationships: Sharon Needles/Alaska Thunderfuck 5000
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	static

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was written for @writethehousedown's Spring Fling Week, and day one was 'storm'. I don't know how many other prompts I'll fill, but this one sang to me (probably because I love X-Men)

Alaska tries not to use her powers.

They’re a nuisance, and they’re grotesque. Her parents could hardly stand the sight of them, and she can’t blame them for it. If she had to look at herself while she used her ‘gift’, as the professor calls it, she’d be disgusted too.

Her parents had eventually tired of having her around, despite her efforts to make herself small and less of a nuisance. Her powers are just hard to control, and sometimes they made themselves known when her parents wanted to pretend like they didn’t exist. So her mother had called the ‘special school’ while her father looked at the website, and Alaska had pouted at them from the other end of the table.

“Some representatives from the special school are going to be here in two hours to evaluate you,” her mother had said. “Go get cleaned up.”

“I know it’s a school for freaks, mom,” Alaska had said, betrayal pooling in her gut. Her mother had told them she was an ‘emergency case’, which explains their quick action. She sure there are more important cases they could be rushing to. “Stop calling it that.”

“Sorry,” her mother had said, looking guilty.

“It _is_ special, though!” her father had said, false cheer in his voice. He’d spun his laptop around to show the header of the website, which boasted a huge stone mansion on a sprawling green lawn. “How many teenagers get to live in a mansion?”

“200,” Alaska shot back. He wasn’t the only one who’d done research. “I’ll probably have to share a room.”

Her father sighed. “Listen, Alaska, if you don’t want to go….”

Alaska looked at the alarm on her mother’s face. “No. No, I’ll go. Don’t worry.”

And so she’d gone. And now she’s here.

She’s regretted that admission since the day she was shoved into a room with three other girls, but Sharon makes her forget about it entirely. She’d met the other girl during a sleepover made up of two of the dorms, and Sharon’s purple lipstick, ripped t-shirt, and half and half black and white hair, had been a breath of fresh air.

She’s also come to appreciate Sharon a little more than as a friend, but she’s determined to keep that hidden as best as possible. She’s already going to lose Sharon’s friendship once her powers make their way out into the limelight, and she doesn’t think she’ll survive if she loses something more than that.

She’s jerked out of her thoughts by a sharp kick to the bottom of her foot, Sharon’s pale face waiting expectantly for her to react. Alaska glares.

“Thanks.”

“It was necessary,” Sharon says. “I don’t know what planet you were on, but we lost communications with it like fifteen minutes ago.”

“Maybe that was on purpose,” Alaska drawls, and Sharon kicks the bottom of her foot again.

“Anyway, as I was saying,” Sharon says, ignoring Alaska’s glare. “You have to let me take you flying.” Alaska gives her a skeptical look.

“I don’t think so,” she says, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t really feel like getting struck by lightning.”

“It doesn’t work like that and you know it,” Sharon argues. Alaska isn’t convinced.

“Please?” Sharon’s expression turns entreating, eyes huge, and she touches Alaska’s arm gently. A static shock snaps against Alaska’s skin, but she hardly reacts, far too used to it. “Please. Alaska. I’m begging on my knees.”

“No,” Alaska says.

Sharon pulls back, frowning. “Brat. Listen, it’s my birthday next week. You have to do whatever I want.”

“You get _one_ request,” Alaska reminds her. “The deal was _not_ ‘Alaska will become Sharon’s manservant’.”

“It’s either this or telling me what your powers are,” Sharon says, ignoring her, and Alaska’s heart freezes in fear. Sharon is far too curious about her powers, convinced that no power could be disgusting, but then again, she hasn’t seen Alaska’s.

“This,” she says, and Sharon grins.

“Awesome. Let’s go.”

“ _Now_?” Alaska laughs, disbelieving, and Sharon smiles down at her triumphantly.

“Less time for you to back out. Now, come on!”

Alaska follows somewhat reluctantly, abandoning her half eaten lunch with some remorse. She’d probably be too nervous to eat it, anyway.

Twenty minutes later, they’re standing at the top of the radio signal, Alaska frozen with fear as the wind whips their hair this way and that.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Sharon shouts over the wind, but Alaska’s gaze is glued to her feet, too afraid to look at how high up they are.

“I hate you!” she shouts back, and Sharon laughs.

“Here.” And suddenly Sharon’s hands are on her arms, pulling Alaska towards her. “Put your arms around my neck.”

Alaska strings her arms over Sharon’s strange hair (“It grows like that,” Sharon had said one night, both snuggled under the covers, a movie playing on Alaska’s laptop. “I used to hate it, but now I think it looks really fucking punk.”) with ease, taking advantage of the several inches she has on the other girl. She leaves a polite amount of space between them, but Sharon secures her arms tightly around Alaska’s waist, pulling them closer together.

Sharon grins, their faces mere inches apart, and Alaska struggles not to blush. “You ready?”

The sky starts to darken, the scent of ozone filling the air. Alaska thinks she can feel her body lightening.

“No,” she says.

“Too late to turn back now!” Sharon says happily, and lightning flashes behind her head like a halo. That same lightning seems to be flickering in her eyes, and Alaska feels a thrill run through her, her hesitance forgotten in the name of Sharon’s excitement. “Three, two–”

They’re in the air.

They shoot up higher and higher, raindrops splattering their skin and soaking their clothes. Alaska feels weightless, and she laughs as they slow down, floating high above the school grounds.

“How do you like it?” Sharon asks, face glowing with excitement. She’s beautiful - ethereal. Alaska thinks she might be in love.

Alaska grins. “This is amazing!”

“Want to do some tricks?”

“Jesus Christ, yes!”

Sharon shoots up a little more, the soft rain hitting their faces a little harder, and she spins, swoops, and dives. Alaska’s stomach dips like she’s on a rollercoaster, and she can’t stop laughing, chest filled with happiness and wonder. They come to a stop again, laughing with delight.

This is beautiful. Sharon’s gift is so beautiful, full of wonder and power, and Alaska feels a small spark of jealousy that her own gift isn’t quite so stunning.

To her horror, she feels a familiar prickling on her arms, and all she can do is stare into Sharon’s eyes with terror. Sharon frowns.

“Are you okay?” Sharon asks worriedly. “Did something happen? Did I fuck it up? Alaska, I am so _sorry_ –”

“No!” Alaska interrupts, horrified. “No, Sharon, God, I’m – _fuck_.” She looks at Sharon’s bicep, wide eyed and embarrassed, and she can’t do anything to stop Sharon from following her gaze.

A green vine has wrapped itself around Sharon’s arm almost protectively, and Alaska hates it for giving away her feelings, for showing itself at such an important moment.

It starts to bloom little white flowers, making itself flashier just to spite her.

Sharon watches it, stunned, and as she turns her gaze back onto Alaska’s face, Alaska can’t help the sob that comes out.

“I’m so sorry,” she warbles, and she curses the shake in her voice. “I try to keep it from happening, but sometimes–”

“Alaska,” Sharon says softly, clearly bewildered. “It’s okay.” But she’s starting to lower them back onto the signal tower, and Alaska has no doubt that she wants to get away as quickly as she can.

She’s ruined it.

“I’m so sorry,” she sobs as their feet touch the metal. She tries to pull away, but Sharon catches her arms, pulling her close again. “Don’t touch–” Alaska starts, but it’s too late. Sharon’s eyes are flickering over her arms, looking at the green stems and pink blossoms that have sprouted out of her skin. It’s disgusting, and Alaska feels nauseous at the thought of Sharon seeing this. She didn’t even get a chance to prelude it with a warning, a disclaimer - she’ll be disgusted.

She has no chance with Sharon now.

The realization makes all of the fight go out of her, and she slumps, disheartened, looking anywhere but Sharon’s face.

“Alaska–”

“ _No_ ,” Alaska interrupts, upset and unsure of how to channel it other than through anger. “Don’t even try to lie to me. I’m disgusting. This is - this is disturbing, I don’t even understand how you’re still here right now,” she can tell her voice is getting louder, more distressed, but she can’t bring herself to care. “I would be–”

“Alaska,” Sharon says again, and the feeling of a hand on her cheek has Alaska snapping her mouth closed, startled. “This is beautiful.” She brushes Alaska’s cheek with her thumb, and Alaska feels something bend with her touch.

“Of course they’re on my fucking face,” she barrels on, anger and stress welling up within her again, but Sharon’s smile nips the feeling in the bud. No pun intended.

“No,” Sharon says, her other hand coming up to cup Alaska’s face. “Alaska. You’re _beautiful_.”

Alaska stares at her. “Really?” she says softly, and Sharon raises her eyebrows.

“‘Really?’” she mocks. “Alaska, you have flowers growing all over you. Purple, pink, white, green - you’re fuckin’ _Persephone_. You’re a _goddess_ , you’re–”

Alaska cuts her off with a kiss, launching forwards and wrapping an arm around Sharon’s neck, her own fingers coming up to graze her jaw. Sharon stiffens for a moment, just long enough to make Alaska second guess herself, before she relaxes, deepening the kiss.

“I think I love you,” Alaska says breathlessly when they break apart. Sharon grins.

“I think I love you too,” she says. “I should have known flattery was the way to get you to–”

Alaska shuts her up with another kiss.

It’s nice, finally having a way to shut Sharon up. Maybe she’ll keep this kissing thing going for a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> find me @narcoleptic-drag-queen on tumblr!


End file.
